Phase-locked loops (PLLs) are widely used in electronic designs such as radios, television receivers, video apparatuses, satellite broadcasts, and instrumentation systems. PLLs are electronic circuits with a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) or a current-controlled oscillator (CCO) that is constantly driven to match the frequency of an input signal.